Forgotten
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Kaoru hasn't been the same recently. Then one night she disappears without a trace. Years later she returns, except she's not the same. What happened to her? Could Kenshin get back his Kaoru that he once knew?
1. Forgotten

This is my second Fanfic. So please don't be so harsh about it. I wanted to write something supernatural and different from the Kaoru as we usually see her. Since in the show we hardly know about her past, I've decided to make up one for her. So please do read and please do tell me if I should continue to write more or not. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

****

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

****

"Who thought that I could ever make him like me? I tried so hard, but what did I get in return? Nothing. I thought I could make him at least get over the death of his beloved Tomoe. But who was I kidding? All I was doing was just hurting myself even more. I can never make Kenshin like me more than a sister. Nor could I ever get him to acknowledge my feelings for him," Kaoru said as she whispered to herself. She kept on continuously looked at herself in the mirror. All she kept on thinking was how ugly she was. She thought of herself more like a boy then a girl. All she ever did was train herself endless hours with her bokken. She sweats so much, where a lady would never sweat. She was more like an independant person then to depend on a man to do things for her. And so what if she wasn't a good cook? Kenshin did all the cooking for her, anyways. Face it, Kaoru was to much of a burden to Kenshin and the others. She was also a burden on herself. Why did she bother so much with her training? Every single time she was in danger, Kenshin had to be the one to save her. Kaoru was tired. She was tired of her life, as herself as a person. She knew why Yahiko, Kenshin and the rooster head boy kept away from her.

"I won't ask why Kenshin didn't bother to love me. I won't tell him anything. Instead I will just leave this place and pretend that a person by the name of Kamiya Kaoru never existed. I will pretend that her family was just never here. All I ever was was just a nobody. But you know just for once I wish I was someone. Just someone special who could at least have a change in someone's life. I wish I could be someone, just anyone then myself," Kaoru whispered. Her tears coming from her eyes leaving their stain marks on the dresser. She hated herself and whom she became after spending two years with Kenshin and the others she considered family. Heck, she was happy that they considered her family, even though she didn't know how they did it.

"I have an idea; I will leave and find a job in another place. Move and start all over. I mean I only have two students, so that won't be a problem. If I run into any trouble I will call on my best friend Misao. I know she won't tell a soul where I am, and she will go out in all means to help me. At least I have a friend who cares." Kaoru knew she still had a friend. And because that friend cared so much, her friend will be the only one to know where she was going and will hear from her. Tonight was Kaoru's last night. Actually she was going to leave now. Everything was perfect. Kenshin and the Yahiko were sleeping. And the Rooster head was no where in sight. Kaoru packed a few necessary items that she was going to need for her journey.

As she snuck pass the doors, she stopped before Kenshin's door. "I bid you farewell. I was too selfish in the fact where I thought I could make you love me. All I wanted was to love and to be loved. I was wrong. To get away from you Kenshin, and give you your space I bid you farewell, and best luck in your future's journey. Someday I will learn to love again," said Kaoru. She left him an envelope by the door. She then turned around down the hall and placed a next envelope by Yahiko's door. From that point, she walked out the dojo, and headed down the street to never return to a place where she once called her home.

* * *

"Kenshin! Kenshin! You have to wake up! Please Kenshin you have to wake up! Busu's not here!" yelled Yahiko. Those words were enough to wake Kenshin from his sleep. His eyes fell right open. 

"What? What happened to Miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin, with a worrying tone.

"Busu is gone! She left and she never said goodbye. Hell, she couldn't say goodbye because I would have stopped her! She's gone. The only person who bother to care is gone," said Yahiko. Tears streamed down his face. His fists clenched on a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Kenshin asked, his eyes directing to the paper Yahiko held in his hands.

"It's a letter that Kaoru left behind for and the others. I see you have a letter too, that Kaoru left behind as well," whispered Yahiko.

Kenshin took the letter into his hands. As he read the letters his eyes became blurry. The only thing he had left from his beloved Kaoru was this letter that had her pretty hand writing. In the letter it said:

_Dear Kenshin,_

_ I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me. To tell the truth, I think that you have done so much, that I'll never find a way to pay you back Not only have you've been kind and sincere, you were always willing to help others in trouble, especially me. After all you've done, I would like to tell you something that I could never say to_ _you in person, so I preferred writing to you in words, to tell you how I feel. In these past two years that we lived together, I have grown really close to you. You showed me a different life. You showed me no matter what we do, we could atone for the things in the past. You were strong enough to tell me your past. You were strong enough to face it. At least you were lucky to remember it. I can't even remember my past. I only know my family because I was told about them. I have no memories of them when I was a little kid. My childhood memories are nothing but a blur. But you see Kenshin, you gave me a reason to live. Even when I was lonely, you found a way to pierce my heart and make me believe that I was not alone. You believed that when someone grieved, they should share it with others. Because of these qualities and your innocence of life itself, Kenshin I began to fall in love with you. Yes, Kenshin I love you. I love you with all my heart and I know it's true because after all the situations that we went through, I was willing to die for you. I was willing to sacrifice my heart, my soul, even my body for you._

_ But who was I kidding? I knew that you didn't feel the same for me. You look at me as a sister. I knew you didn't return my feelings. I am so sorry for being inconsiderate and selfish. I guess that what happens when you live by yourself for such a long time. Please Kenshin forgive me for passing my limits. The only idea that I could've come up with, to help me heal was to leave the dojo. All I ask of you is to watch over Yahiko for me and the dojo. Please don't bother to look for me, because you feel guilty. It's not your fault. It's all my own. Thanks for everything, and good luck in the future. It was really stupid of me to try to find a way to heal you and to move on after the death of your beloved Tomoe, but I was wrong._

_ Your Friend,_

_ Kaoru._

All Kenshin could do was look at the letter in shock. Kaoru did love him. It obvious. Yahiko told him and the way Kaoru looked at him at times, told him she cared or him more than a friend. But he pulled away from her not wanting to endanger her life more then it already was. He didn't want to intrude in her life, because he wanted Kaoru to find another who would be worthy of her love. Someone who was not stained as he. Instead he hurt Kaoru. He hurt her deeply. Yesterday afternoon, he knew something was wrong. But his persistent Rurouni side told him not to intrude in her affairs. Now he wished he did. Because of him Kaoru was gone. Not only that. The only person who could sustain him with a smile on her beautiful face, the sprit in her eyes, the soft whisper of her voice when she called his name, and most of all the way the wind blows gently through her raven long silky hair was gone. She was nowhere to be found. She was out there in the real world, and he was not there to protect her.

"Oh Kaoru where can you be?" asked Kenshin. For the first time he let his tears fall right down his cheeks, in front of Yahiko.__


	2. The End of Kaoru Kamiya

Well I don't know if this chapter came out to be all that good. I hope you readers do enjoy the story, and please do tell me if I should continue writing or if I should stop. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

****

**The End of Kaoru Kamiya**

**Chapter 2**

"Why did I have to leave? I know nothing when it comes to traveling. I don't know how to cook farless for keeping clean. Maybe this was a bad idea. I hate myself truly," Kaoru whispered to no one in particular. She sat down by the river watching its beautiful display that it showed under the dim lights of the stars. The wind was gentle with Kaoru's hair. Kaoru regretted with all her heart that she ever left the dojo. She didn't know where to go, or what to do next. Being in the woods was dangerous for a girl like her. There could be a possibility that evil lurked in the woods. All she could do was wonder how Kenshin and the others were doing. She hoped that they were all fine, not like they would miss her anyways. They were probably parading down the streets about her disappearance and how much of a miracle it is now that she was gone. Hey why should she care for them? It wasn't like they cared for her. It wasn't like they showed her any gratitude. All they ever did was made fun of her, anyways. She was hurt, even though she acted like it never bothered her.

All of sudden out of nowhere the rain drops came. The rain drops completely soaked Kaoru and the blue kimono she wore. Now she was really upset. It was the only clothing she had on her. She was not only going to be hungry, but she was going to be soaking wet from the rain and cold. How she wished she could be in her futon right by now, just keeping herself warm, knowing that Kenshin's room was just down the hall. At least she could be able to sleep in peace. But no, she was in the forest all by herself, unprotected and alone. She was scared, scared of what the dark had waiting in store for her. She knew something was not right. There was someone else watching her. The air around her was growing harder to breathe every second. Her heart quickened, as she began to sweat.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Kaoru asked to the bushes on her left side. No one was there. She turned to her right, then her left. There was no one in sight. She looked behind her and then in front of her. There was nothing but the trees, the bushes and the river.

In the rain standing by herself, the aura of the forest began to change. "Who's out there? I know you are out there whoever you are. I admonish you to come out this instance before I…" Kaoru never got to finish her sentence.

"Before you what? Are you going to kill me Kaoru? Are going going to beat me up, until I'm gushing with blood?" asked a deep strange voice. The shadow came out from right in front of her. For the first time Kaoru knew the meaning of fear.

"I'll ask again. Who are you? And how did you know my name?" asked Kaoru in a timid vioce. She whispered what she had to say. Her heart was panicking. She could barely breathe. She felt as though she was going to die that very instant.

"You don't know who I am. Well, Kaoru, you should be ashame of yourself. We practically grew up together you and I. You were always known as the sweet and innocent girl. You have everything, yet you want more," said the stranger. He didn't take any steps closer to Kaoru. He just stood his ground while the rain washed the both of them away.

Kaoru didn't have time for this. She was afraid, but she was also getting annoyed. All she wanted to do was go home. She didn't want to be here with this strange man.

"I don't know you. In fact I never met you in my life. I have no idea why you are here, but I could say you wasted your time. You should go away and leave me alone," Kaoru replied. She was annoyed now. Her fear was put aside for the time being.

"If it's the one thing that I love about you Kaoru, is that you have so much spirit. You have so much life, yet you feel that everyone takes advantage of what you have to offer them. You are sick and tired of living in the world you live in everyday. Because you can't remember your family in the past or have no memories of it, you feel lonely. The only thing you want really besides to know who you truly are, is the love that you have for Kenshin, yet he's to obsess in living in the past while you have to live with the present. Am I right?" asked the stranger. His voice became husky. He was watching her intently as if watching how she was going to react to what he said to her.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked in astonishment. "How did you know how I felt and the about Kenshin? Tell me! How long have you been spying on me! You jerk if you wanted me, you shouldn't have waited that long! Let me guess you were waiting for the right moment when I will be away from Kenshin so that you could kidnap me and use me as bait! Right, you bastard?!" Kaoru could not believe how she reacted. In a moment there she almost forgot that it was raining. She forgot about the weird aura that she was feeling around her. She forgot that she was hungry, soaking wet, and cold. She forgot almost everything, except for the fact that she was going to be a damsel in distress waiting for her prince to rescue her.

The stranger looked at her carefully. He thought that she was going to faint, or runaway. Boy, did he underestimate her. She was like fire, fire that was ready to explode. She had so much spirit. Sensing her aura, he could tell that she was really powerful. If she only knew who she really was, how important she was, he wouldn't have to go through what he was about to do. "Kaoru, I know you wish you are someone different. I know you don't want to live this life that you have. What if I can say that I could offer you what you wanted? What if I told you I could make your wish and your dreams come true? What if I told you, you could learn to love again ?"

"No thank you. You can't do that in real life. You can't live one way and then live another way the next day. I don't believe in any of that crap you speak," said Kaoru.

"Oh Kaoru, you have a strong will. If only you knew who you truly are, then you would have seen how important you are to us," replied the stranger. And with those words he disappeared like he was never there from the start.

Kaoru looked out in the river once more. _What did he mean by us? What did he mean if only I knew who I truly was? How did he know about my personal feelings. Most of all how was I able to sense him from where he was standing? _Kaoru had so many questions, but who could she ask these questions too, rather then herself. Doctor Gensai told her of her parents, but it was like he was always hiding something from her. It was strange because everyone whom she knew had childhood memories, yet she did not. Who was she really? Was she not Kaoru Kamiya?

Deciding that she could no longer sit where she was sitting, she decided to walk by the river. The rain continued to fall on her, soaking her skin, as though it was drenching her away from who she was. She wanted to know if she could ever fall in love again. She wanted to know if she could ever forget the red hair warrior who stole her every breath. The one who could make her smile, and never be left completely alone. She wondered if she could ever forget how she use to day dream of how it was like to be pressed up on his lean muscles, and how he would caress her in such a way that she was the only one in his world. No, what was she thinking? The guy could never do that. No matter how hard she tried. No matter how many years it would take, she would never forget him. Never.

Out of nowhere, like if someone possessed her, she starting singing. Her voice was as soft as the rain. The wind blew leaves around her petite figure. She was like a beauty, an angel in the silent dark with only her voice haunting the woods.

_My tears are rain drops,_

_For I cannot cry._

_I'm all alone,_

_For I cannot wonder,_

_My body sore and grey,_

_Cannot move._

_My heart,_

_Of blood,_

_Cannot pump any longer._

_From here within me,_

_You belong._

_From here, _

_Without you,_

_I cannot live nor breathe._

_My heart belongs to you,_

_Even though your heart does not belong to me._

_And someday when I die you think of me._

As she sang those words, she was struck very hard. In the rain, as her favorite blue ribbon fell, there left on the ribbon was nothing but blood.

* * *

Kenshin woke up from his bed. He could have sworn he heard a beautiful voice from the forest calling out to him. The voice was sweet, mysterious and sad. It had a haunting melody. Something he would never forget so easily. Was that his Kaoru calling to him? Or was that just a dream? When did Kaoru know how to sing? Just before he woke up, he saw Kaoru smiling up at him. Her innocent sky blue eyes were showing how much she loved him. Then the next moment her favorite blue ribbon fell in the dark cold forest. The rain splashing on it, but it wasn't hard enough to take away the blood stain. His Kaoru, was not Kaoru, but a dead body that had blood all over it. The blood gushing from it wounds drowned itself in the puddle of water creating a bloody red scene.

"Oh Kaoru, please tell that you're alright," whispered Kenshin. But all he heard was nothing but the rain drops from outside.


	3. Unravel the Mystery

Look, I am sorry to disappoint you readers. This story was labeled as a supernatural story. So this chapter will be the chapter to unravel the mysterious and the questions you all had from the beginning. I hope you do like the story. If you do not like the story, then tell me to stop writing or not to continue please. If you have any suggestions or any ideas, please don't be afraid to leave them in the review. I do take on your opinions. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**Unravel of the Mystery**

**Chapter 3**

**_It was rumored that during the Japanese Revolution a long time ago, there was a clan that called themselves the Mysterious Fighters. This clan roamed the forests, streets etc. Because of these amazing techniques this clan possessed, it was said that they possessed the power of the gods. One girl in particular was the strongest of them all. And because of the powers she held, she was able to bring the calm and peace during the Revolution just by using her voice. But after a tragedy, it was said she disappeared, to never return again. Her clan that she was in disappeared too with her, to never exist any longer._**

**__**

* * *

Kenshin couldn't take life any longer. Without Kaoru, what was life worth living? He was in love with her. After all they went through; all the incidents brought them closer. He was glad in ways when the others teased her, because he knew he didn't have to worry about ever becoming the Battousai to claim what was rightfully his. Then what made him stay away from Kaoru? What made him hurt her as much as he did? He knew the answer to his questions. Indeed he was in love with Kaoru. He only stayed away from her, because he was just a wanderer who didn't want to hurt an innocent girl. Being with her would drive his enemies to kidnap her. To do so many bad things to her. He didn't know if he could protect her when the time comes for it.

As he took a stroll by the river trying to straighten his thoughts, he saw something blue on the ground that was covered a little bit by the dark rich soil. Last night Kenshin remembered his dreams of what he had of Kaoru. He remembered her dead body. The blood that mixed in the rain. He remembered hearing the voice that haunted him the whole night. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew it had to do something with him. He only wished he could pretend his dream was just a nightmare, but the blue object on the floor was proving him wrong.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He dared himself not to continue any further. He bent down slowly to pick up the blue object on the floor. When he did, he was astounded of what he saw before his eyes. He saw that it was a blue ribbon. It wasn't just any ribbon, but Kaoru's ribbon. He lifted the ribbon to his face to prove if it was Kaoru's favorite blue ribbon. He was right. It was Kaoru's blue ribbon. The ribbon had the smell of jasmines and something else. It had the smell of blood too.

Kenshin felt his body tensed. He felt his heart quickened. He breathing grew more rapid and much faster. His eyes changed from their normal color of violet to a burning rage of amber. Who did this to **his** Kaoru? Who killed her? Whoever wanted her and wanted to bring the Battousai was very successful at it. Whoever killed **his** Kaoru will pay. He will break his vow to never kill again to murder them. He decided the best way to die was to kill them slowly, so that they would be begging him to kill them. He will make sure before they died, that they would regret ever messing with **his** woman and killing her.

His Rurouni side may have felt pain, but his Battousai side never felt any pain deeper then this. Yes he loved Tomoe with all of his heart. But when she died he didn't feel the intensity of the lost, as what he was feeling right now at this very instant. After Tomoe's death, he made a vow to never kill again. But the death of his beloved Kaoru, changed everything. The Battousai in him broke loose. Knowing the woman he loved with all his heart died, Tokyo would never be the same again.

"My Kaoru," he whispered to the air. The wind responded to him as the Battousai let a few tears run down his cheeks.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"What exactly are we doing here?" asked a beautiful voice. The raven haired girl looked up at the dark haired warrior. Her hazel eyes fastened on him to see whether he was playing any jokes on her.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? We are here to do business," said the dark haired warrior. Everyone was looking their way as they walked down the street. "Why don't you go to the market and get a few items for our next trip?"

"Okay, as you wish Dimitri," said the happy young, sweet woman.

The young woman before him, was the woman he swore to protect from birth. She was really important to him and the other guys. But her importance to him was like she meant the whole world to him. When they were younger, he was always so protective over her, but then one day she proved herself to be a worthy opponent. Now he had so much faith in her, and her abilities. He knew she could fight. She always had her reverse blade sword to protect her, and her powers. There was no way he needed to worry about her here in Tokyo.

"Remember not to go too far, okay," said Dimitri with a harsh voice. He made sure not to show his emotions. His face was always hard, almost cold. He wasn't a man of any emotions whatsoever.

"Alright. You don't have to be so over protective," replied the young woman s as she wandered down the street.

* * *

Kenshin was minding his own business. The streets were crowded with people. All of them were in the market. He wasn't sure if he was able to get all the groceries the dojo needed. It was hard to maintain the dojo. It constantly needed repairing and Yahiko took over the job of being the Kendo teacher. The place hadn't been the same when Kaoru left. No it hasn't. Everyone feared him. He was not known as the Rurouni the wanderer. He was a man who was known as the Battousai. A man who had no heart. All he did was continued to protect the people around him. Sanosuke and Megumi had gotten married last year. Yahiko had himself a girlfriend, and the dojo had more students. He continued to wash the clothes and cook food. Yahiko did the cleaning.

Walking through the crowds, Kenshin sensed a very familiar presence. The presence was somewhere among the crowed, but where? Kenshin looked to his left. There he saw a raven hair girl looking at some kimonos an old lady was showing her. The raven hair girl wore a black kimono with a beautiful white decoration on it. Her long raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail, except of her raven hair being straight like Kaoru's hair, she had curly hair. Kenshin saw the young woman smiled at the old lady when she purchased a blue kimono that reminded him of the color Kaoru's eyes. As soon she turned around, Kenshin knew he had to stop her. That had to be **his** Kaoru.

The young woman was minding her business, when she heard someone calling out a name. She knew it would be hard to find someone in a crowd as big as this one. She continued to walk until she reached a street that wasn't as crowded as on the main street she was in. She then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. It wasn't tight grip, but firm enough for her not to get away. She turned around and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Kaoru," said the stranger. He wasn't tall. He was only an inch taller then she was. He was good looking. He had a nice figure with lean muscles under his gi. He was one of the very few people she met who walked around with a sword. What got her attention, was his hair. In the shade, his hair was almost blood red, and his eyes were burning with such intensity, she thought she could see her whole life flash through his eyes. They were the deepest gold she had ever seen before in her life.

"Kaoru? Is it really you?" asked the stranger.

"I'm sorry. I'm not Kaoru. My name is Sukura Tuskara," said the young raven hair woman.

When she turned around Kenshin was amazed at what he saw. This young raven hair woman was extremely beautiful. She was beautiful among words can describe. She had these amazing hazel eyes that can capture anyone. She didn't have blue eyes as deep as sky blue. As Kenshin continued to watch the woman, he wanted to know why he was attracted to this woman. What made her remind him so much of Kaoru? Can she have some link to **his** Kaoru?


	4. The Voice

To readers reading this story, I have to warn you that the story it going to be a bit confusing from this point on. If you have any questions please do write them in the reviews. That way you could make my job a bit easier as a writer. Thanks! If you do not suggest me on writing any further in this story, then please do tell me so. Thanks for the reviews and for you readers for inspiring me to write. Sorry for the other story that I am writing. I will get to it soon, it's just that this story has been taking all my time. Also I hope you like the two songs I wrote. One is from chapter twp and the other is in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**The Voice**

**Chapter 4**

It was late in the evening, when there was no one at sight. The moon was out along with the stars. They were the only lights that could be seen in the forest. In the middle of the forest with nothing to do but wait, Sukura could feel her patience running thin. She promised Dimitri, that she would meet him in this very same spot when he was done with important business, but so far he was no where to be seen. Sukura couldn't stand him. Usually when he says he going to do one thing, he ends up doing another.

As Sukura waited, she remembered what happened to her earlier. She met an amber eyed man by the name of Kenshin Himura. By accident he mistook her for another young girl. She was amazed by that sort of action, because she heard what he was capable of doing. She knew he was no other then Hitokiri Battousai, the killing machine. A monster that killed without any emotion or feeling any remorse. So what was he doing looking for a young girl in broad daylight? If he was a killer, an assassin, why would he make himself known to the world? According to some of the town's people, it was rumored that he was just a wanderer like her, who traveled from place to place. Then one day out of no where he met a young girl who changed his life forever. She believed in what Sukura believed in. She believed that a sword was to protect a person's life. Not to take it away. She believed that in order to wield a sword, that it has to come from wanting to protect loved ones, rather in just the need to kill alone. Because of these beliefs Battousai who is now known as Kenshin, lives by that girl's beliefs. It is also rumored that ever since her disappearance two years ago, that his Battousai side rose again. Without her Kenshin was nothing but a living corpse. A man who believes that living was more punishment for him then death. Whoever that girl was, she made a hell of a difference in Kenshin's life. She was the only one who could probably tame Kenshin's beast, but now with her out of the scene it was hard for anyone to control him.

Just when Sukura was deep in her thoughts, she heard screams coming from the direction of the main road. She decided to follow those screams to see what the situation was about. When she followed the screams, she saw that it came from a dojo. Through the gates she saw a group of people standing there begging for the fight to stop. Just before her, she saw Dimitri watching the fight with an amusement look on his face. It was the first time she saw him show some emotions. Sukura took her time to watch the fight unfold before her. She saw Kenshin who mistook her for the girl named Kaoru, fighting a police officer. His face was harden like Dimitri's face except at least he was just smirking, knowing he could piss off Battousai.

"What caused this fight to happen?" Sukura asked Dimitri in a very serious voice. For some strange reason she was worried over Kenshin. He didn't have the young girl by his side to tame his beast. She was more afraid that he was going to kill the police commissioner, who looked all to please to end his poor soul.

"Well it's nothing really. Battousai is mourning over his long lost love. Because he's mourning Saitoh decided to kill him. Saitoh decided to end his life, since Battousai may go back to how he was like a long time ago," said Dimitri with a harsh voice.

"You mean the Saitoh from the Shinsingumi? But how could that be? Two manslayers fighting each other in a time like this? Are they crazy?"

Knowing that Sukura was not pleased with the fight Dimitri simply stated "they owe each other the fight. They fought many times in the past, during the revolution. Every time they fight, they will be reminded of the revolution. They will be reminded that both of them ended in a draw. The fight is just a test of their strength. Mainly to see who is stronger then who."

"So, you are going to stand here and watch the both of them fight? You aren't going to do anything to stop them from fighting? Are you crazy just like the both of them?!"

"Look, Sukura, this fight has nothing to do with you. It's their fight, it's their lives. If they wish to throw it all away, who am I to step in? Even if I did, I won't stop them from fighting. They need a voice from the revolution to stop them from fighting. A voice that knew what they went through. A voice who could understand how they feel," replied Dimitri.

"Is that all it takes to stop this fight? Is that all that someone has to do? To stop the fight a voice is needed? A voice who understands the belief that every assassin, every samurai had in order to fight for their nation? The pain, the fear the civilians had to live through? The bloodshed that surrounded Kyoto?" she whispered. Watching the fight in front of her, she could see how intense Kenshin was. He was ready for whatever was coming his way. Saitoh only looked at him, with a smirk on his face. The fight was uneven. Saitoh had the upper hand in this fight, while Kenshin was easily distracted from his stupid remarks. Saitoh was only trying to get the Battousai inside of Kenshin, to get mad, until he reached a point where he would lose all sanity, so that Saitoh could kill him easily.

Sukura watched the scene before her unravel itself. Kenshin was standing there when all of a sudden out of nowhere Saitoh attacked. Kenshin dodged his sword instantly, but didn't see his left fist. His left fist hit Kenshin on the right side of his chest. Kenshin was strike by the pain. Sukura could see how he was doing everything in his will power not to cry out on pain from it. Then Saitoh brought his right knee to his stomach. Kenshin finally did cry out in pain. Sukura could feel his anguish, his cry. She wanted to be able to take it away from him instantly, but she couldn't. Dimitri would never allow her to enter the fight. All Sukura could do, was do like the rest of the people around her, watch in horror, in shock. She hated it. Kenshin braced himself for the final blow from Saitoh's sword. Sukura couldn't do anything but cry from that moment on.

"Someone please stop them. Someone please help Kenshin," she whispered. Her mind was becoming dazed. Her vision became blurry. She kneeled to her knees, covering her face with both of her hands. All that could be heard were her sobs. Then it happened. As the sword came down, the trickled of blood made a path straight towards her. Then visions came to her. She was someone else. Sukura was a young girl, who was with the other people she was with now. They all stood there, stunned by the fight, stunned to see that the Battousai had reawakened from his slumber once again. Sukura as this young girl could do nothing but cry. She was afraid for the man's life before her. Her precious Rurouni, the man who she fell in love with from the beginning, was not the same. She was afraid he was going to break his vow. Most of all she was afraid that he was going to leave her, and forget she ever existed. Yet she was mad, because she could not stop them. She couldn't stop Battousai. No matter how much she begged, whimpered, cried, no one did anything. It was then, when a man who watching the battle scene, said something. Sukura as that young girl strained herself to hear what he was saying. He was dressed in white. His shoulder bandaged. He leaned some of his weight on a young woman beside to keep him steady. He said that the fight needed a voice, a voice from the revolution, who understood everything that went on, was needed.

Sukura snapped from the vision she had. Her head went up, her body struggling to support itself on her two feet. She stood tall and proud. If they wanted a voice, they were going to get a voice. Her voice was the one to bring peace during the Revolution days. She could do the same here and now. Focusing all her energy on her voice. She closed her eyes. She pushed away the bloodshed from her mind, and the fact that Kenshin could be dead. Instead she thought of the brighter days. The happiness a person could have. And as the wind blew, she sang to the very heavens commanding them to do her bidding. She sang with all her heart and soul. She sang from the view points of both Kenshin and Saitoh.

_You only see what your eyes want to see._

_How could life be what you want to be._

_It's cold,_

_When there are no emotions._

_You only live for your hates,_

_And your regrets._

_You see but you heart does not feel._

_It's cold,_

_When there are no emotions._

_Red is the color of blood,_

_Innocents die out of lust,_

_It's cold,_

_When there are no emotions._

_But life has it's chances._

_It has it ways._

_It's warm,_

_When there are emotions._

_When you smile,_

_You gain the trusts,_

_From those around you._

_It's warm,_

_When there are emotions._

_In life you gain what you lose,_

_And if you give me a chance,_

_I could let you choose,_

_I'll be the one,_

_To lift the burden from your heart._

With those words, everyone turned to Sukura in shock. Saitoh missed Kenshin with his sword. Everyone was hypnotized by her voice. She was like an angel from the very heavens sent on earth to stop the bloodshed and pain. Saitoh and Kenshin shook their heads in disbelief. They knew that voice. Especially Kenshin. Kenshin turned to look at Sanosuke and Megmui. They also recognized that voice. That voice was the same voice from the Revolution. That was the same voice that brought peace into people's homes. But after an incident that happened many years ago, that same voice wasn't heard again, except for the night of Kaoru's death.

* * *

Sukura woke up in a strange room. She couldn't recognize the room at all. Laying on the futon, she saw that the room was dark. The only light that it had was the candle that flickered next to her. The last thing she could remember was the fight between Saitoh and Kenshin. She had a strong feeling to stop the fight. She didn't know how, or why, but she had to stop the fight no matter what. Then that was the moment she felt a strong presence inside of her. It was swamping her whole body. The things she felt, the things she saw. She didn't know what to expect from the scenarios.

Sukura laid there on the futon deep in thought, until Dimitri came into her room. "Are you feeling much better Sukura?" he asked. He was concerned about her. Ever since from the battle, he knew he had to keep a close eye on her. She knew when she took a big risk of identifying herself when she sang. He didn't know why she had a strong urge to stop the battle.

"Yes, Dimitri I am alright thanks to you. What happened? I vaguely remember what happened. All I remembered was the battle that went on between Saitoh and Mr. Himura," said Sukura with a bit of weakness from her sleep. She felt dazed and a little bit light headed.

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're okay. What we should do is get out of here," Dimitri replied. He knew they had more important business to do then to stick around with Battousai and his friends.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't leave so easily," said Sukura a little distressed. Being in this room, seemed familiar to her. It felt as though she was in here before. It was the same room she had seen in her dreams. Now everything seemed to be scaring her. She didn't know if she was in her right mind.

"Sukura, we have to go. You don't know the danger you put yourself into when you sang that song. I bet they already know who you are. For the best interest and your safety, we have to get out of here," Dimitri commanded in a harsh, cold voice.

Sukura knew that voice all to well. When he used that voice, it meant that they were in a serious position. She knew the consequences of exposing her identity, but she was willing to take it to stop a fight. For some reason, being in the position, of the young girl, made her think differently. The people in this place she was staying in, for some reason felt very important to her. She felt, if they were to lose Kenshin, the real potential threat would be something they couldn't handle without his help. Kenshin was the strongest fighter among the group. She knew without him, the others were in great danger of being hurt. She wondered if that was why he never left, even after what happened to his beloved Kaoru.

"You don't understand. If I leave now, then they all could be in great danger. They would be used as pawns, and I will eventually have to give in. I am sick and tired of having people die because of me. I am tired of them sacrificing their lives because they believe so strongly in me. The fight that went on between Saitoh and Mr. Himura, it happened before," said Sukura as she whispered the truth.

Dimitri was stunned. He knew that Sukura had special gifts, but he didn't know that her gifts also had to do something with seeing people's past.

"I didn't know it either, until now," replied Sukura as she read Dimitri's thoughts from his facial expression. "When everything was happening in the fight, I had these visions of a young girl, who loved Mr. Himura very deeply. She loved him with all her heart. What hurt so much was the fact of how much she loved him; she couldn't break through his Battousai side when he was fighting Saitoh. She felt so helpless, she felt as if she was no use to him. Even going through all that, she realized if she loved him so much, but was not able to help the tame the Battousai. What use was she? How does she know that Mr. Himura himself won't turn into Battousai?" Sukura paused letting someone else's feelings of which she felt earlier, stir back into her memory. "She left, because of him. After that fight, after his encounters in Kyoto, after him revealing the truth about his past, she accepted him. She thought the wall he created around his heart broke. She thought she could help him heal. But she was wrong. The only time he ever really opened up to her was when she was in great danger. Then he would just pull away. In ways she wanted to heal his heart, for she knew the only way for him to truly atone for his ways, was if he was to find peace at last. Compare to others, she was in no class to be a lady, and because she couldn't do several things, she sacrificed her love for him by leaving him to find a better life. She left to start a future for herself, except all to have it taken away from her. You know what puzzles me Dimitri? The fact about how much she envied him, because even though he had dreadful memories about his past, at least he had memories, while she had nothing. She had no memories whatsoever. She knew nothing of her parents, except for what she was told by Dr. Gensai. All she ever wanted was to love and to be loved. Is that so hard to ask for?"

Sukura couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks. When she blinked to stop her tears and to make her blurry vision clear again, there was only more tears. She felt so sorry for the girl named Kaoru. A girl who loved someone but could never be loved in return from the one man she was willing to die for.

Dimitri couldn't take any more of her tears. He had to get her out of here, before danger cornered them in the dojo. As he looked down at the young woman crying in his arms, he gently, wiped away the remaining tears that fell from her eyes. "Sshhh, everything is going to be okay. Feeling love is a serious matter. No one should take that lightly. There are different ways to love. From the way you talk about Kaoru, she must have really loved this guy. He was maybe afraid to love, because either of her status, her age, or because she was just opening herself to the world, that he didn't want to have her come into his world," Dimitri said. He hoped to take some of the pain Sukura was feeling away from her.

"If I was her, I would've told him before it was too late. Maybe it was too late. She was so afraid of being compared to his first love. She was so desperate to take away the pain she felt. The pain that only he could create. Instead of protecting her, he hurt her more," Sukura replied as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"I know how it feels like to love someone. In fact now that you talk about confessing feelings, I should've said this a long time ago, but I didn't know how. I was more afraid of being rejected. My beloved Sukura, I love you. I loved you every since we were children. I love you now and I'll always love you forever. Please forgive me taking so long for saying that," Dimitri whispered in her ear.

Sukura couldn't help but shiver. She couldn't help but feel this weird feeling inside her. To know that someone loved her was more then she could bear. "I love you too Dimitri," she whispered. "I love you too."

Standing from the shadows, Kenshin watched the whole scene. He was right. Sukura had some link to Kaoru. When he first met her, he believed so, but he couldn't figure out why he came to the conclusion. As he watched the young couple embraced, he couldn't help but envied them. He wished for a second for that couple could be him and Kaoru. He regretted everything he did to Kaoru in the beginning. He thought the best way to atone for his sins, was to protect as many people as he could with his sword. But what he didn't realize was, how much emotions Kaoru felt for him. He never realized how much she truly loved him. He never realized that only way he could really atone for his sins, his past, was to protect her with his sword, to actually let himself fully love her and show his feelings for her.

"Oh Kaoru, how could you ever forgive an unworthy one like me?" he whispered to himself, with no one left answer him but Sukura.


	5. The Truth

I want to thank all you readers for supporting me in writing my story. I love the reviews and if you have questions or any comments please do leave them in the review along with your e-mail address, that's if you like me to contact you personally. Also I will like to congratulate you readers for finding out a little bit of my plot while I was writing this story. I tried not to reveal that much, but I guess somehow I gave it away.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**The Truth**

**Chapter 5**

It was early in the morning. The sky was a beautiful deep color of blue. The birds sang their peaceful tunes to the people and nature itself. Dimitri sat on the porch with his eyes closed. He looked as though he was trying to sense danger. Sanosuke, the doctor known as Megumi, and the young irritating boy known as Yahiko were in the dojo fussing about food. Sukura saw that Kenshin was by himself. Since she didn't see anyone in the kitchen, she decided that she would cook. The only problem was she didn't know exactly what to cook. She gathered all the ingredients she could find in the kitchen to help prepare the meal and make a special kind of seasoning to help make the food taste better. While making the seasoning she boiled down some white rice, and the vegetables.

"Dimitri!" she called. He came to her as soon she called. "Could you do me a big favor? Could you go to the market and buy some fresh meat so I could cook it to go with a meal, also don't forget the lemons okay." She smiled at him, because she knew Dimitri couldn't say no, and mainly because he was annoyed when he had to run a few errands.

Sukura made the special seasoning to the best of her knowledge. She remembered when her mother was first teaching her how to cook. Sukura knew there was no chance she could ever cook as well as her mother, but she cooked well enough to pass a cooking test. She was concentrating so hard on trying not to burn the chicken when she threw the meat into the pot over the fire. Her mother said that when it came to cooking everything had accuracy. Cooking something, you had to know that exact time when to do something. As Sukura concentrated on her tasks in the kitchen, she didn't know when a person came into the kitchen watching her every move. She noticed Kenshin, only when she turned her back from the stove to the kitchen counter.

"Kenshin, when did you come in? I think I should be more careful and alert," said Sukura, trying to ease the tension she felt in the kitchen. She turned around, so she didn't have to face him. His amber eyes were making her feel so nervous. She noted to herself that the white rice and the vegetables were done.

"Sukura, you should be more careful. If I was an enemy, you could have been killed by now. You should always keep your mind open. You don't know what could happen," Kenshin simply stated as he looked at the food she placed on the table.

"I am sorry Mr. Himura, but you do sound more like Dimitri," said Sukura with a little amusement to her tone.

"Please call me Kenshin. And never compare me to Dimitri," replied Kenshin. When he said that, he demanded it with a harsher voice she was so not use to hearing him usually speak with.

"I am sorry Mr. Himura, I mean Kenshin," said Sukura nervously. She wasn't use to calling Kenshin's name out loud. She was use to saying his first name in her head. For some reason when she said Kenshin's first name, it made her feel like she was getting to know him more then just a business level.

Kenshin watched the young woman before him cook lunch for him and the others. Knowing that she was cooking meal for the others, especially that Dimitri guy, was really irking him. Kenshin could believe that he was getting possessive over this woman. Yes she may resemble Kaoru, but this was not his Kaoru. She had hazel eyes, not blue.

"Look, I really came here to talk to you in person. I have something that I will to confess and some questions to ask you," said Kenshin. He paused for a moment not knowing how to continue. Eventually he carried on, knowing Sukura was giving him her undivided attention. "Last night I heard everything you said to Dimitri. I heard you told him you were receiving visions from Kaoru. I want to know if you have some link to Kaoru? How is it you are able to have these visions from Kaoru? And is she really dead?"

Sukura was astonished by his questions. She knew he was there last night listening to her and Dimitri's conversation, but she didn't know if he ever was going to confess it. Even if did confess that he did hear them, then she didn't know if he was going to sum up the courage to ask her about her visions she had of Kaoru. She didn't know how to answer him, without shocking him. People in Japan, knew about having super natural powers, but truly seeing it was a different matter. Sukura didn't know if she could trust him, but when she had the visions from Kaoru, she knew she could trust Kenshin and the others who he hung out with. She felt as she knew them already. She felt as though they were family. Choosing her words wisely, as not to startle Kenshin with something he was not use to hearing, she spoke.

"I don't know how to answer your questions properly, but I could say that I truly believe that your beloved Kaoru is not dead. Last night when I was speaking to Dimitri, I knew you over heard us. I knew you heard everything I said about Kaoru. I only said all that, because I wanted you to understand the love she had for you. I wanted you to understand how much feelings she had for. She believed that you did enough atoning for your committed sins. After everything that happened. Everything you and went through, she decided it was best you put yourself in front. She wanted you to think of yourself more, and then put everyone in front of you. But whenever she tried to reach you, you only pulled away. She was so afraid of you leaving her. However, that does not matter as this point. If you don't mind, food is ready, and there are people who are waiting to be served."

"Sukura, you still didn't answer my questions. If you believe Kaoru is not dead, then you have to tell me why you believe so. You have to tell me the truth. I deserve to know everything, or at least the truth. I have been waiting two years for her in this dojo. I had the police search every part of town for her. I even had some friends from far away help me look for her," stated Kenshin. He felt many emotions inside of him arise. He couldn't believe out of all the people he knew that Sukura was the only person he was willing to share his feelings with.

"You're right. You deserve to know the truth as well as the others too. You are not the only person who has suffered from Kaoru's disappearance. Her friends suffered as much as you did. Don't you think they need to know the truth as well? Well, I promise to tell you and the others everything I know. I promise to tell you the truth, but after we have our lunch," said Sukura. And with those words she left Kenshin all by himself in the kitchen to think.

* * *

Sukura was astonished to have a visit from her old friend she hadn't seen in years. As she sat down with Dimitri, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, Saitoh, and her old friend Susako Yortito, she was trying to prepare herself to tell her story. Like she thought earlier, she had a weird feeling she could trust Kenshin and his friends. What Kenshin told her before made perfect sense. When Sukura was in Kaoru's shoes, she felt she could trust Kenshin the most. From her efforts of trying to place herself in Kaoru's shoes, she knew she all of them needed to know the truth.

"Forgive me Dimitri and Susako. I have to tell them the truth. They all deserve to hear the truth. If I don't tell them now, I will regret never telling them anything later on," Sukura said. She inhaled a deep breath. Her body went rigid on her. She looked at the floor. What Sukura was trying to do was gather all the information in her mind, and make them in short sentences, that could cover everything in her life. When she looked up, she looked into Kenshin's eyes, and saw so many emotions. But what she saw was something she could never forget. His eyes weren't amber anymore. They were now a dull violent, so dull, they looked almost haunted. Just by looking into his eyes she found her voice to speak, yet she was unconscious.

"My true name is Sukura Tuskura. I never knew my father. He is still unknown to me today. My mother on the other hand was considered a disgrace for never marrying when she had me. But what made matters worst was that my mother was born different from most people. She was born with gifts, special rare gifts that anyone would kill her for. Anyone who possessed my mother's heart, soul, mind, and body were able to completely possess the true powers she carried. She was nothing but a pawn, a pawn for all the ninja clans to have. That was why she never got close to anyone. However, she did get herself involve with a man, who happens to be my father. Because she loved him very deeply, it was said he possessed her powers. They were wrong. My mother is like me. We cannot afford to have people close to our hearts because in the ending we lose them. My mother and father were never married. In order to save my father's life, she left him. It was said by many people, that since my mother was able to love, she inherited the strong belief about a sword was never meant to kill. Instead it was used to protect one's life." Sukura paused once again. Her direction turned from Kenshin to the others. The she continued.

"As you can see, what passes from one person, can to another. I inherited not only her beliefs, but her genes as well. When she had me, she created her own group of ninjas called the Mysterious Fighters. We were not known until the Revolution. My mother and the others in the clan fought for the belief of peace and prosperity. We tried to stop the Shisingumi and Ishishin from fighting against each other. We also were successful to stop a numerous of the assassinations that went on during the war. The outcome though cost lives. Because of my mother and me, many of the people in our ninja clan died. They protected us believing that we were the future for Japan." Sukura once again stopped. Her bloody past was coming to haunt her again. The people she knew. They all died because of her and her mother. She never really made so much of a difference. She felt Dimitri hands on hers, bringing her back into reality. When she looked up at the others, they all looked at her with concerned faces. Kenshin stiffened, at what Dimitri did. His eyes turned amber immediately. Sukura couldn't help but feel tears streaming down her cheeks. Inhaling a breath, she continued.

"You must have heard me sing in the Revolution. I sang for those who died. I also sang for those who were alive. I sang hoping to bring them peace, especially when the new error came along. And then that's when my life changed forever. I had a friend by the name of Domone Yortito. Actually he was more like a brother to me. One night he died, because of me. I was somewhere where I shouldn't be. He warned me not to go there, but I never listened to him. I never listened to one word he said. When he died because he was only trying to protect me, I regretted everything. I left my ninja clan. From then on it was just my mother and I who were trying to live in the peaceful Meiji Era, but we never gave up on our fighting. My mother taught me my skills which I hold very dear."

"What was your mother's style?" asked Yahiko. He was very sorry for disrupting Sukura.

She looked at him, and smiled a very sad smile. "My mother taught me the advance form of the Kamiya Kasshin style."

"There's the advance form of the Kamiya Kasshin style? That's not fair, I never learned it!" Yahiko looked bothered about not learning the Kamiya Kasshin style.

"That's not for anyone one person to learn so easily. You have to be very talented. In order to learn the style you have to know how to control the power that is harnessed within you. If you know how to do that, then you are truly ready to learn the style. But I must warn you, the training is very difficult."

"Can you teach me Sukura? Please can you teach me?" asked Yahiko.

"I am sorry, but I can't. I have to travel again. Even since the lost of my mother, I've been training along with my very close friend Dimitri. I have to defeat the man who killed my mother. Since he's stronger then my mother, he is stronger then me. I'm training hard to defeat him," said Sukura sadly.

"Yahiko, I think we should let Sukura finish what she was saying," said Kenshin.

"It's okay Kenshin." Sukura took a moment to gather her wits to continue what she was saying. "After my mother's death, I started to get visions from Kaoru. I got visions of her being alone, and then when she met all of you. But what I didn't know, how I was going to meet you all."

"So, wait a minute. You've been getting these visions for quite sometime?" asked Megumi.

"Yes. But the visions only come from the ones who are truly talented. They hold some special skill," answered Sukura.

"What is it you're hiding from us? You're certainly hiding something from us. If it has something to do with Jochan, then you should spill the beans," stated Sanosuke.

"Yes there's something else. The visions, that I've been receiving recently, was the night she left. She didn't leave only because of you Kenshin. She left because of another reason."

They all stared at her. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. They all wanted to know the reason for Kaoru's disappearance. They wanted to know everything.

"Wasn't it kind of weird how Kaoru would daydream at times? Wasn't it weird, when she smiled, she forced herself to smile? All of her spirit, the fighting spirit she possessed disappeared," said Sukura. She didn't know how to tell them everything, but what she was going to tell them now. It was going to be a start for them to fully comprehend Kaoru's disappearance. Sukura raised her head. She tried to look at all of them, but her stare remained with Kenshin. "The reason Kaoru acted the way she acted, was because she sensed something dangerous coming to the dojo. So dangerous that you all couldn't help her out with the situation. Instead of putting your lives in danger, she left to deal with the problem herself." She continued to look into Kenshin's eyes with her hazel eyes. She felt Dimitri hands her hands, letting her know everything was going to be alright. "To answer the question you had earlier Kenshin, the main reason I have visions of Kaoru, that I was able to feel what she feels, is because I am Kaoru."


	6. The New Awakening

Thanks to you readers! I love to hear your comments, suggestions any day. I kind of turned the tables. If you want Kaoru to be with Kenshin then put it into the reviews please. If you want Kaoru to be with Dimitri then also put it into the reviews. I do take your reviews seriously. Hope you enjoy and I thank all of you readers who were there for me at the beginning when I first started to write this story! All of you inspire me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rorouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**The New Awakening**

**Chapter 6**

Sukura was really Kaoru. No matter how much she tried to explain it to Kenshin and the others, they still couldn't comprehend her. They asked all kinds of questions, like how was it her eyes before were a deep sky blue, but now they were hazel? She didn't know how to explain lot things to them, but they did deserve to the truth. They were her friends, and her family. The only family, who contented her heart and soul. She enjoyed her new life being with them for a while, but she had to go away. She had to turn away from them, because she didn't want to endanger their lives. According to her mother, she was never meant to love. The reason was because when she did, her loved ones could die. Her loved ones were used as keys to get her to do whatever the enemy wanted her to do. She loved Kenshin, Sanosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, Dr. Genzai, and his grand daughters. They were all very important to her. She didn't want to lose them. She never meant to let them get so close to her heat. But how can she not care for people who cared about her? How can she ever get over the nice things they did for her? They treated her as a person; they didn't care if she was different. Telling them the whole story, her life story, she wasn't disappointed in the reactions she received. They all looked at her with trust, understanding, and concerned. But Dimitri and Susako didn't. Their faces were cold. When she was done telling them everything, she asked them to leave her alone for a few minutes so that she could think. They were okay with it. They were times she needed to be alone, so that she could think about her future.

Sukura sat alone on the front porch of the dojo. She looked up into the sky, to only see a little bit of the light the stars displayed. Above her was the full moon. Sukura closed her eyes to remember what happened earlier in the evening.

**Flashback**

"Wait what, you're Kaoru? But how can that be? I mean you look so much like her, but you're eyes are hazel!" shrieked Megumi.

"Yeah I mean you're not like her. Busu was always so happy, and had a bad temper!" said Yahiko in an uncomfortable way, because Dimitri and Susako gave him glares, meaning his death.

"You may look like her, but you can't be her. Jochan would never leave us. She would've told us if anything was wrong. She would've never leave the dojo to solve her own problems. She cared about us. She cared about others. Her compassionate nature is something no one could ever match up too," said Sanosuke looking truly convinced. There was no way he was going to believe that a woman with super natural powers existed and it was his little sister or someone who was like his little sister, Kaoru.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I am Kaoru. I just realized it after having my last vision. I know so much about her. I know so much about her life. Having her life and having her name was just a given name for me after my mother's death. You see after my mother's death, I had nowhere to go. Nowhere to live. According to doctor Genzai, I had amnesia. That was why I couldn't remember my past life. I had no childhood memories. When I got attacked again that night that I left the dojo, I receive amnesia again, but this time I could remember everything about my past, but couldn't remember the present. That was how I receive the visions," said Kaoru looking at the floor. Dimitri had his arms around her as to comfort her, and protect her from the people so called her friends.

"But then how come your eyes are hazel now, and before they were a sky blue? Explain that to us Kaoru," replied Saitoh's harsh voice.

"I don't know the answer to that question. This was the hereditary gene my mother had. When I'm in a peaceful state, calm and at ease, my eyes are a naturally blue. But as I grow tenser, and feel any emotions that are strong enough like a fighter's spirit, my eyes turn hazel. Then there are times, I will feel rage. It's my deadliest state to be in. Not only do I feel rage but I feel a lot of different emotions inside of me too, my eyes turn black. That's when I am completely insane as you could say," said Sukura.

"Isn't that something you could do Kenshin? Can't your eyes turn from violet to amber whenever you feel different emotions like anger?" asked Yahiko.

"Just like how his eyes can turn different colors, is the ability that I have, except, my personality changes. I still carry the same beliefs, the same thoughts; however, on the outside I am a complete different person. Right now I only look different because I have hazel eyes. When I had blue eyes, I was more at peace. I was the same person, but yet with a different personality. I'm afraid that personality no longer exists. She or that part died two years ago," Sukura said with cold voice. With those last words, she knew she pierced Kenshin's heart. Deep down inside, the little of emotions she left inside her felt bad. But the rest of her loved the revenge she was taking out on him. All the pain he caused her. The pain he caused every time he turned away from her, even when he left to go to Kyoto, she wanted to make him feel the pain. The pain that left her crying every night. The pain that scarred her heart. Kaoru was a woman who could forgive, but Sukura was a woman who could never forget when someone hurt her. If Kenshin wanted her back, or her old Kaoru back, he would have to do a lot of things to get her back. The only problem is Kaoru, the Kaoru everyone knew died two years ago.

Sukura opened her eyes. She could have swore she heard noises from in back of her. She turned around to see who was there. Looking into the eyes of her beloved Dimitri, her old friend Susako, who now worked for the government of Japan, and Saitoh, she knew her long evening wasn't over as yet.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Sukura, but we have business we need to attend to," said Susako with a cold voice as usual.

"Susako was telling me of the very important news. This was the first reason why I decided to come to Tokyo in the first place. Whatever is your choice Sukura, I will be supporting you all the way," replied Dimitri with a little tenderness.

Sukura looked up at the three men from her sitting position. She gestured to all of them to sit down with her and explain whatever they needed to tell her. Dimitri was the first one to seat himself next to her. Sukura could feel the warmth; his body was giving to her body. She absently smiled to herself. She thought she could never learn to love again, and feel the way to be loved back, but here she was in the man's arms of whom she loved. A man she was willing to give her life for.

Saitoh and Susako seated themselves opposite from the loving couple. Susako was happy for his friends. Ever since he was younger, he always knew that Dimitri loved Sukura. Even during the times of the Revolution, Susako as one of the fighters in the ninja clan would always talk about himself being with Sukura to make Dimitri jealous. It obviously worked.

Saitoh couldn't believe that Kaoru, or Sukura was in another man arms. He always thought that she and Kenshin were going to get together, but here they were, and Kenshin was somewhere else while this young woman was taking her time to love the warmth of another man's embrace. Saitoh knew if he felt any feelings, he would feel sorry for the man, because he didn't know the trouble he put himself into.

"This is how it is. Sukura, Japan is in great danger. As we speak right now, villages are being taken over, innocent lives are dying of starvation, poverty, or being killed by mad men, and the whole of Japan is failing. The man, who is taking over Japan, is planning to take it over by taking over the heart of Japan, Kyoto. The Japanese government can't do anything about it, and they need your help. The man is using supernatural powers, and he is after you, because your powers could truly help him take over Japan. However, you're the only person who could help us Sukura. I am asking you to please help us," Susako pleaded.

"You're asking me to give up my beliefs, and assassinate this guy for you. I've been trying to get away from Yokishi Lee for the past two years. You know I don't stand a chance against him. If I have to break my beliefs, and then count me out," said Sukura calmly.

"But Sukura, innocent people are dying. If they continue to die, then Japan will no longer exist. You can't let him get away with that. You are the only person who could fight him at his level," Susako said hoping he could change Sukura's mind.

Sukura sat down there for a moment. She was really thinking hard until her head hurt. There were so many lives that depended on her. She was afraid she might make the same mistake she made in the Revolution. She didn't want to be the reason for their deaths. "Okay I will do it. I realized that as times goes on, it changes a person. I am willing to give up my beliefs to save Japan," Sukura said quietly. Her tears streamed down her face. Her bangs hid her eyes. She remembered her beliefs. She remembered Kenshin. She had to break him from her mind, to truly forget him. To truly forget him, she had to break her beliefs.

"I'm sorry Sukura. I'm sorry to leave you with such a great burden. Just a small gift from our friend. He knew you wouldn't say no. He created this special sword for only you," said Susako as he handed her the sword that was wrapped up in a thin brown cloth. "He thought you would need it for the journey. He said he will meet you half way upon our journey there."

Saitoh for the first time felt feelings over this young woman. She was pure and innocent, as Kenshin use to say, but today after realizing the whole truth about her, she wasn't pure or as innocent as everyone thought she was. This woman was so different to the woman he knew. Her appearances were strikingly beautiful and attractive. Within the two years, she matured. Her body was fuller. Her eyes that once held innocence, and her child like ways, were now covered with a little coldness and sadness. When she smiled, her smile was forced. Even being around with her so called lover, didn't brighten her up as she use to be, when she was around Kenshin. With this young woman's past, and the present, she was going to be in for a lot of things. As Saitoh watched Sukura cried all her heart out on the man she loved, he noticed there was another presence. A presence that had been watching them throughout the whole scene. Saitoh knew it was Kenshin. Amber eyes caught amber. Kenshin's amber eyes caught the sight of the couple, and felt rage inside of him. An extreme rage he never felt before for anyone. He never felt this way before even when Tomoe was being watched by men, or even when they dared lay a finger on her. But this man went too far. He laid his arms around **his** woman. And for that he was going to pay.

Saitoh knew there was going to be trouble. Sukura was going to kill a man she knew for the first time in her life. Somehow she knew the man, and she was willing to give up her beliefs to save the people of Japan. But giving up her beliefs was like giving up her beliefs in Kenshin. She believed a sword is to protect, not to kill, however, because of that belief Kenshin never gave up on her. If she killed, she would be driven insane. Somewhere deep inside her loved Kenshin. Then Saitoh realized why Sukura or Kaoru was willing to give up her belief so easily. Her belief was the same as what Kenshin believed in, because of her. Now she was willing to give it up, because it would be like giving up Kenshin. Whatever Kenshin did to her, he scarred her heart for good.


	7. Departure

To all readers out there, I will like to apologize for taking a long time to write this fanfic and posting it on sight. Please forgive me. I've been working on a new story and updating my other fanfics as well. I hope you do enjoy this chapter! Please leave comments, suggestions, or any questionss in your review. I happen to do take my reviews very seriously. Oh well please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

****

**Departure**

**Chapter 7**

Life can be so cruel at times, especially when there are so many choices, and so many different opportunities in life that can't afford to be missed. Sukura sat in a room once known as her room. She couldn't believe after two years of not being in this dojo that things still remained the same. Her room still carried her jasmine scent. Her possessions lay on her dresser just the same, as the night as she left them. The dojo didn't change much in appearance. It pretty much stayed the same, except the mantainence was much better settle then she could ever manage. The only things that really changed were her beloved friends, especially Kenshin. Even though Yahiko acted like his normal self with the name-calling, he majored in the ways he acted and carried a lot more confidence. Sano acted like himself with gambling and drinking, but he acted a little wiser and he was there for Yahiko. Kenshin, well Kenshin changed dramatically. His appearance was the first thing that struck Sukura. Kenshin wore a navy blue gi, instead of his magenta gi. His long red hair, which reminded Kaoru of blood, was tied in a high long ponytail at the back of his head. His once violet gentle eyes, were amber like, and showed coldness, sometimes-even sorrow. He looked haunted, more like himself during his time in the Revolution.

Kaoru didn't know why she was here in the first place. This was the last place she ever wanted to step her foot into. Her home was wandering with her lover Dimitri. With him she found peace. Yes she missed her friends deeply, but being here made her feel so different. Being here made her feel so left out. Two years she disappeared without any trace, hoping others wouldn't find her. She hoped to get all her loved ones out of danger. She didn't want to drag Kenshin into anything that had to do with her past. He already had to carry his burden of his past for so many years. She was sick and tired of seeing the man she once loved carry all his burdens, and all his pains. For god sake he blamed himself for Tomoe's death when it all happened by accident. She knew if she was in the same position she would have made them same mistake. There were so many times Sukura wished Tomoe never died. If she were still alive, she would make Kenshin so happy. After all she was the light to his darkness. She did so many amazing things for Kenshin, she taught him to love. Sukura knew she wasn't capable of half the things Tomoe could do. Sukura wasn't the gentle type, or the graceful pretty type who could take care of others. She was the type who could kick other people's ass, who took good care of herself as well as tried to help others in the best of her abilities. She didn't blame Kenshin for not loving her. He deserved someone so much better. Someone who could make him happier, someone who he could share his life with. No one like her. He needed a beautiful woman like Tomoe.

Just as Sukura lost herself deep in thought in complete darkness, she didn't notice a shadow entering her room. She never had the time to even feel her presence in the room.

"You know you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you did to all of us," said a familiar annoying voice who acted like they knew it all. "You don't know of all the suffering you put us through especially poor Ken-san. He didn't deserve that at all Kaoru."

"My name is Sukura, not Kaoru. Please learn to pronounce it right. I'm not going to repeat myself. And as for you guys, I did it for the best. As for things around here, the dojo still looks the same to me and the others act like nothing ever happened. So if you don't mind Megumi I will like to be left alone," stated Sukura in a firm cold voice.

"No I'll not leave until I made my point. You don't know how long Kenshin suffered because of you. He loves you. Personally I don't know what he sees in you, but he loves you deeply. When you left, a part of him died. I don't even know how he survived. He's just a living corpse trying to find a main purpose in life itself," replied Megumi her voice full of hatred.

"Hmm… I think he has to learn to live without me. For his best, I think it's better for him to forget me. And as for his experiences, I'm glad he's going through what I went through. As a man, he thought the best way to protect me was to push me away from him. He treated me like a doll, a person with no feelings. Even if I did have feelings for him, he never cared. He pushed me away, scarred my heart, until I can no longer take the pain. My past became a burden as well as my love for him," said Sukura with a cold neutral voice. She refused to have Megumi hear any emotion in her voice.

"Is that how you look at your love for Ken-san? He did because he was afraid his past might come back to haunt him. He was afraid that what happened to Tomoe might happen to you. He didn't want to lose another lover in his life. He didn't want to lose you," replied Megumi her voice growing louder into the night. "The man suffered. He waited for the day you'll return to him. He waited because he loves you more then anything. Didn't the experience with Enishi teach you anything? He's willing to give anything for you. Going on this mission without his help, is driving him insane!"

"Megumi who are you to tell me about me? Who are you to talk to me like that? You're lucky I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. No one talks to me like that." demanded Sukura with a low deadly voice. "You once told me that we can't replace loved ones. You once told me, I was no replacement for Tomoe. Did you not? I never knew what you meant until now. I understand perfectly well. It took me two years of wandering to find who I truly am as a person and where I belong in this world. Megumi have you ever loved someone with all your heart until it hurts you?"

Megumi didn't say anything. She remained where she was. Her face passive, her dark eyes hiding her true feelings, but from her presence alon,e Sukura knew Megumi was shocked at the question and the wisdom she spoke from. "Life itself is funny. When we do one thing, we never really fully understand ourselves until we go through many different things. Do you comprehend what I speak? Past my two years in wandering, I realized that you could never forget your first love no matter what. Your first lover was the first one to teach love. The only person who can make a half a whole. But you see with Mr. Himura and me it's a different story. His life and mine are like two different worlds we live in. He's always haunted by his past, and by his lover. His lover made him wander so he can repent for the souls he ever took. Me, I was a person who had many lives taken because of me. My life was truly dedicated to protect Japan. That was my mother's purpose and that's my purpose. The man I love is Dimitri, not Mr. Himura. Yes I can never forget my love for him, for he's the reason I learn to love in the first, but I love Dimitri. Dimitri can never replace Mr. Himura and Mr. Himura can never replace Dimitri."

Megumi still didn't say anything. Her mind focused on the words the young woman spoke to her. She couldn't believe how much Sukura or Kaoru's changed in the past two years. Everything this young woman talked to her about was from her own experience. Megumi was sorry she ever doubted Sukura or Kaoru. Before she thought Sukura lived an innocent life and didn't know anything except about her own life struggles at home, but now she understood everyone's pain. She 's been through so much.

Sukura knowing she had Megumi right where she wanted her kept continue her speech, sharing her wisdom of love. "Someday when you love, you'll understand. As for replacement, no one could ever replace anyone close to us. However you know about my secret powers. One you should already know what I get is vision. If I ever did end up being with Mr. Himura, he would most likely leave me here to wait for him. He will continue to put others in front of him and his family, and continue to help Japan. It wouldn't make any sense to be with him, if he's going to wander and leave me home to wait for him. I have a life, Japan needs saving, there are souls I have to repent for, and I have a man who I think could offer me the best Megumi. Please do keep that in mind." And with those words, Sukura left Megumi's mind to think.

* * *

The wind blew very hard this night. The trees swayed violently, and swishing noises could be heard from all staying in the dojo. Sukura wandered in the dojo waiting for Dimitri and Susako to meet her. They decided earlier to leave when everyone was sleeping. It was better off to have an early start to get to Kyoto. Sukura continued to wait for the two men when she sensed another presence. This presence was familiar, yet a little different. She walked and slid open the door to meet the violent breeze in the cold night. Her braid went into her face, knocking her vision to see the person standing before her, blocking her only way out the dojo.

"What is it you want?" asked Sukura in a cold tone. Her hazel eyes cold showed no emotion to the man standing in front of her. Just then another man appeared behind the first man blocking her way.

"We don't think it's best you leave," said the first voice, which sounded harsh unlike the gentle voice she Sukura once knew.

"We believe you're going out there to more likely kill yourself. You're not thinking this through and we're not going to let you pass until you realize what you're doing," said the other voice.

"What makes you think, you both could stop me? Megumi had a hard time trying to stop me. I got to say for the first time I was able to shut her trap from saying any hurtful words," said Sukura indifferently, from her usual tone.

"And you're proud of that? You shouldn't be," replied the shorter figure.

Sukura couldn't help but smile a wicked smile. Her hazel eyes remained cold. Standing in a fighting stance, Sukura moved her right hand to the hilt of her sword Susako gave her. She was ready, willing, and able to fight. She waited for one of them to make the first move. Moments past, the winds blew violently against their poised fighting stance bodies. Sukura looked both at Kenshin and Sanosuke. Of all men, these two men thought they could take her on. They thought the could defeat her in battle. No they wouldn't. She wasn't helpless. She learned to fight from her mother and her friends. Plus with her super natural abilities alone she could defeat them both like nothing. Sukura heard Sano cracked his knuckles. Kenshin drew his sword from his sheath, with such god like speed it came out as a blur for Sano, but Sukura saw it all in slow motion. Even though Kenshin had god like speed, Sukura had godly seed. Within a flash Sukura had her sword out clashing with Kenshin's own. Sano stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe he was looking at Jouchan. Two years ago she wasn't even that fast or skilled with a sword, but now she acted like she forever held a sword.

"I'm warning you Mr. Himura, you better let me free or else you're going to feel my wrath," said Sukura in a cold voice. Her hazel eyes bore into Kenshin's amber eyes. Out of all the people Kenshin has ever faced he never knew someone who looked at him in the eyes the way Sukura or his Kaoru did.

_No I must not let her win. I must not let her leave me again. I won't have her kill herself, I won't stand in the sideline and not be able to help her fight her battles. No I mustn't give in to her, _Kenshin thought to himself. He lost her once, and he wasn't going to lose her again.

After a few loud clashes with their swords, Sukura held her position. "Now you know what it felt like when I had to watch you fight and I had to be helpless. Now you know how it felt like for me to stay up, endless hours wondering if you're okay or not. I wanted to help you so many times. You made me feel like a helpless doll, only you did it because you were trying to help me, when you were hurting me more. How does it feel to switch shoes?"

"Sukura please listen to me. Going on this trip will only kill you. Facing this guy, will kill you. You know that and others know that. Why are risking your life? Why are you willing to give it up so easily?" asked Kenshin. His amber eyes soften, his grip on his reverse blade sword lessened.

"Why were you willing to give your life for others? Especially people you don't know? Why were you willing to almost throw your life away when you had to go face Shishio in Kyoto? I didn't stop you because you were doing it for Japan, to only make it better. Even though most of us hate the government because they backstabbed us, only used us for their deals, and then killed us like we were nothing. They used us. We are survivors of the Revolution, yet we sill helped them. We only do it for the goodness of people. You do it to repent for the lives you taken, while I do it for the lives I was responsible for during the Revolution."

Sukura paused. Her hazel eyes soften, and trembled with so many different emotions. Kenshin could have sworn he saw her eyes turned blue for a second, but it was only for a mere second. "People depended on me to stop the war. They depended on me to bring a better future, but I failed miserably. The only way to repent for their lives is to do everything I could do now to save the peaceful times we are living through. I live for this country. And I'm gladly willing to give my life for the people of Japan. It's the only way to seek forgiveness to those who depended on me, and those of the departed souls."

Anger, sadness, hope, regret. So many different emotions clouded Sukura's mind. The Revolution came back to her, the bloodshed, and the deaths. Most of all what really haunted her was the death of her dear friend Domone. Because of his lost, her mind really opened. From that day forward everyone became important to her, even strangers. She helped many people she could with her sword, with her life. But she still couldn't help many people who followed her and her mother's beliefs. The only way to truly have their forgiveness, for her to truly have peaceful thoughts again, is if she were to give her life for the only true purpose of saving Japan.

Then out of nowhere, the wind blew stronger. Kenshin and Sano planted their feet to the ground as hard as possible. Blood dripped from Sukura's right hand to the ground staining the ground forever with her mark. And after a few moments, four elements came alive. Fire raged around Sukura, surrounding it was ice, covering it was water, and hovering around water was thunder. What really freaked Sano and Kenshin the most were Sukura's eyes. They were not hazel, or blue, instead an ice cold black which promised death.


	8. Good Bye

To readers reading this story I thank you for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I took my time to write it because many of you requested for me to continue with this story as fast as possible. After this chapter, many secrets will reveal, and plus I promise you more action. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions please leave them in your review. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**Good Bye**

**Chapter 8**

Four different elements raged together showing their true form. The only one who could control it was the young woman who was standing before Kenshin and Sanosuke. The both watched with amazement as the young woman pointed the raging fire towards Kenshin and Sanosuke. Both of them didn't know what to do. They didn't know whether they should run or stay where they were.

"You should have thought twice, before messing with her. Now you face her wrath, unless I decide whether she should stop or not," said a familiar harsh voice.

Both Sano and Kenshin turned to see who spoke. From a distance Kenshin saw Susako and Dimitri standing by the dojo doors, watching the battle scene. Both of them had amused look in their eyes. Kenshin could tell that Dimitri was enjoying the battle scene in front of them. What Kenshin knew what Dimitri didn't, was how Kenshin could shift the fire away from him and Sano.

"If you can stop her, then why don't you stop her before she kills the both of us!" yelled Sanosuke. His fists waving in the air, he tried to push himself away from the fire stumbling only to find himself closer to Kenshin. Kenshin, however remained passive. He stood there, with his reverse blade sword in his hand, his amber eyes boring straight into Sukura's own.

"If you want to leave Sukura, then go. I'll let you leave without stopping you. You won. I see why the government needs you," said Kenshin with a cold voice.

"Don't think it's that easy Mr. Himura. The only person who could stop her from killing you is Dimitri," replied Susako with laughter in his voice.

Dimirti gladly took the responsibility to stop Sukura with her rage. All four elements raged up on the battlefield. Dimitri knew Kenshin was trying to stop Sukura by letting her win, but Sukura was already more heated in insanity to even recognize anyone. However, Dimitri was the only person who knew how to break her out of her trance stage. The only thing, which can control insanity, is love itself. Once a person loves, their heart, soul, mind, and body is officially claimed by another. Since Sukura really loves Dimitri, Dimitri had the upper hand in controlling Sukura.

Dimitri walked over to Sukura. The raging elements tossed aside, when his hand waved in the air. It was like he put an invisible barrier wall, to stop thunder, fire, ice, and water from consuming him.

"Sukura," he whispered in her ear as he stood behind her. He draped his arms around her petite figure calling her name back into the world. "Sukura you can stop now. We have business to finish off. Everything is going to be fine. They're going to let us go now."

At first Sukura didn't respond. Her cold black eyes looked into Kenshin's amber eyes with hatred, with sorrow, with so many different emotions. Her minds was in chaos, it was like she forgot who she was as a person, and then visions started to fill her head. A man who killed her mother appeared in front of her in her vision. His amber eyes hypnotized her, calling to her, commanding her to do his bidding. He told her many things, promised her the world, if she was his. He whispered,

_A man you fall in love with will control your ever being. Give yourself to him, and let him claim you for who you are. You are only created a puppet to satisfy people, your powers can never be truly yours, why do you think your mother died by my hands Sukura._

__

His words broke her free from her spell. She realized the truth. She realized why her mother died so quickly. Her mother never really truly loved her real father. Her mother loved the man who killed her. Because he was able to control her mother with ease. The amber-eyed man killed her.

"No!" Sukura shrieked. "No, I will never give in! Never will you take anyone I care about, never!" She trembled with fear. Her black eyes broke free from her trance as she looked into Kenshin amber eyes.

"The man who Kaoru fell in love with stands before her. The man who has amber eyes is the only man who controls her, the only man who can save her," she whispered. Her black eyes turned into a deep sky blue color. Her petite figure trembled with fear, and coldness. She continued to look into Kenshin's. "I'm sorry I can never be like your first love. I'm sorry Kenshin_. _Forgive and forget me. Goodbye." Those were her last word as she left her awakening world in peace.

* * *

The last Kenshin remembered was his beloved Kaoru leaving him before she fell in her deep slumber. He was too confuse about the situation on the battlefield. Susako walked away with his beloved and Dimitri strolled behind him as well. They left to go to Kyoto.

"Why! Why did you let her leave Kenshin?! Why did you let her go?! I thought you really cared for her! It's been two years since she left, and when she finally came back, you let her leave again! Why?!" Yahiko shouted at Kenshin. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears. His fists clenched, his body trembled with sadness. His only Kaoru, who was like a sister, a mother to him left him alone once again, leaving him to be alone in the world once again.

"Sometimes love is unpleasant. Sometimes people are never meant to be together. Maybe in their next lifetimes they will be together," whispered Megumi, her eyes also had tears.

"What are you talking about foxy lady?! Would you stop talking like that! You talk like there is no tomorrow! Don't you even care that Kaoru is gone once again!" demanded Sano. He waited to hear Megumi's answer, but when she never did answer him he struck his fist at the wall, as if to intimidate her.

While the whole arguing scene was taking place before Kenshin in the dojo, he never cared to interrupt them. His settled himself against the dojo wall, one knee up, while his other leg was placed down. One hand relaxed on his raised knee while the other hand held his reverse blade sword in the sheathe. His head bowed, his bangs covered his amber eyes. He remembered the battle. He saw Sukura's black eyes looking at him. She trembled in fear when she stared at him. Her beautiful voice whispered something to him.

_The man who Kaoru fell in love with, stands before her.__ The man who has amber eyes is the only man who controls her, the only man who can save her._

__

Those words played over and over again.

"I got it!" Kenshin yelled which shocked his friends. They looked at him with disbelief. They never heard him yell before, especially when he was in Battousai mode.

"I got it," he said, this time his voice was low and harsh. "Kaoru was never really lost. She's trapped deep within her own body. She doesn't come out because of me. Do you remember what she said when she told all of us about her past?"

The others looked at him, with no clue. They remembered everything Sukura told them, but they couldn't find any clues that rang any bell.

"I remember Sukura said that her mother had powers. Because of her mother's powers, anyone her mother fell in love with, was able to control her mind, soul, body, and most important her heart," said Kenshin remembering everything Sukura told him. The others looked at him with complete understanding. "Sukura's mother never really was affected by her father."

"What is it you're trying to conclude Ken-san?" asked Megumi with a serious voice. She tried to comfort Yahiko, who was now listening intently to Kenshin.

"I'm trying to say, what happened if Sukura's mother was betrayed? What happened if she fell in love with another man before?" Kenshin assumed. The others definitely caught on except for Sano. He looked completely dumbfounded.

"I get it. What you're trying to say, is that Sukura's mother fell in love with another man, giving her trust completely to him. Then when she re-fell in love again, but with Sukura's father," said Yahiko feeling very proud of himself for understanding Kenshin.

"I get it perfectly well. So if Sukura's mother fell in love twice, since she was never affected with Sukura's father, then whomever she first fell in love with controlled her completely. He was able to claim her heart, her soul, her body, and mind," replied Sanosuke feeling very proud of himself too for understanding the conversation well.

"Then that would mean…"Kenshin muttered to himself. He remembered the words he kept on repeating to himself. The amber-eyed man was Battousai. Kaoru fell in love with Battousai. How could that be? Rurouni was his gentle side. Battousai was his darker, aggressive side. How can it be that Kaoru fell in love with Battousai, when he was mostly Rurouni?

"What'll that mean Ken-san?" asked Megumi with a concerned voice.

"That'll mean, that I control her. I already claimed her as mine, and only I have the power over her power," whispered Kenshin. "There's still hope."

* * *

Yami waited for three people to appear into the forest. He traveled from Kyoto to meet Sukura once again. The last time he ever saw her, was when she awoke from her injury she received on her head, causing her to have amnesia and forget her present life. He knew who she was the moment he saw her. When he found out she didn't know her past, he knew what drove Dimitri into attacking her that night. Sukura was the leader of the ninja clan known as the Mysterious Fighters, but since the Revolution, it only left only five survivors. Dimitri, Susako, himself, Sukura, and Anya were five survivors left from the Revolution.

"Did they reach here as yet? They should have gotten here a long time ago. I can't wait for them any longer," said a young woman standing next to Yami. She was dressed in black kimono. Her light brown hair was up in a neat bun. Some strands of her hair fell at the side of her beautiful face hiding the precious curves of her face. What captivated people the most, were her eyes. They were the color of aqua, a very rare color to find indeed.

"Calm down koishii. They'll be here soon. I sensed them coming. I hope the sword I made for Sukura was perfect enough for her, after all she does deserve the best," answered Yami in a soft pleasant tone.

As both of them waited in the shadows of the forest, they saw two figures walking up to them. In one of the figure's hands, laid a limp body. Yami recognized who it was instantly.

"How's she? What happened?" asked Anya as she ran to Sukura's limp body.

"She reached her point of insanity. The only way to control her, was for Dimitri to knock her out, by shutting down her system before she hurt herself even more," stated Susako simply.

"We better get out of here, before we're not there in time in Kyoto. We have to train, and see if Sukura remembers the rare swordsmanship. I wonder if she'll remember it," said Yami perfectly calm.

"We'll see. I'll have her fight me. After all you, her, and me are the only ones who know the unknown style way of fighting. People only heard of our sword's style but they don't believe it exist," replied Anya looking at her dear friend.

As they all walked away, they never realized that things would never be the same again. They never realized that as soon as they start their journey, that each one of them will be effected like they never been affected before. Everything had to do with Kaoru. She was the spiral of life, the only one who can determine Japan's faith, the only key to making a better Japan, or destroying it's future.

The cherry blossoms fell on the floor. The wind blew gently sharing its beauty of nature to anyone who was pure enough to see it. One word whispered in the wind, which spread miles throughout Japan. "Good bye."

Kenshin heard the words in the gentle, beautiful starry night. "I'm coming koishii, I'm coming," he whispered into the night.


	9. Hurting

To my dear readers, I want to say thank you very much for your compliments on my story. I do hope it really is well. The last chapter I wrote was a day before I left the country, and I recently just came back so I apologize if this chapter wasn't really all to good, but the next chapter I promise you will be so much better. Thank you all for inspiring me. I don't know how to thank you. Also I'm sorry for this story being confusing and all. But later on I promise you'll get it. To all of you who are confuse with my story, please do write in your review where you are confuse. Please leave back any suggestion, any ideas, any questions in your reviews for I do take them seriously. Thank you once again and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin series. I wish I did but I don't. : (**

**Hurting**

**Chapter 9**

It was a cool morning. The birds sang their peaceful song, leaving everyone peaceful that morning except for Sukura and Anya. They were busy training. The way things were turning out for Sukura weren't pretty good. It looked like her memory of the unknown swordsman's style, was forgotten. If she didn't know that, then she would lose if she faced the man who killed her mother.

"Come on Sukura, tap in with your powers. Your mind is not focusing properly. You know if you face Yokishi Lee, then you wouldn't stand a chance against him," said Anya looking a bit annoyed and disappointed at Sukura.

"I can't help it. I can't remember the style. I can't remember how to fight at all. All I know is the advance form of the Kamiya Kasshine style my mother taught me a long time ago," Sukura said sadly. Her mind wasn't focusing like it usually was. The night she left Kenshin and the others played in her mind over and over again. She couldn't believe she would go against Kenshin like that. Yes she hated him, and for the times, he never paid any attention to her feelings, and yes they were times she wanted to get her revenge, to teach him how she felt when he left her by herself. But going against him like that, she could never forgive herself. In her state of chaos last night, she almost killed him. If it weren't for that vision, if it weren't for his amber eyes, and not his violet eyes, then she would have killed him and the others.

Anya noticing Sukura was not focusing on her training couldn't help but feel concern over friend who she looked at like a younger sister. "Is there something wrong Sukura? Is there anything you need to speak about? Maybe if you say out, then you could focus a lot better when we train again."

"There's something wrong with me. Ever since last night, everything's changed. I don't know who I am as a person anymore. I don't feel like I'm a whole person, just a person who's missing something very important in life," whispered Sukura as she looked at the ground and not in Anya aqua eyes.

"Is it possible? Could it be?" Anya asked herself, but Sukura heard her.

"Is what possible? What could be happening to me? Do you know anything Anya?" asked Sukura afraid of what Anya's answer might be.

"Can you tell everything that happened to you last night? Start from the beginning and don't dare leave anything out, for it might be very important. Got it?"

"I don't know how to explain this properly. Mr. Himura and Mr. Sagara were both trying to stop me from going to Kyoto. I wouldn't listen to them, for I was already angry for what Megumi said to me that night. That's when I felt many emotions. Mr. Himura didn't know how to let go of his past. He didn't know when to stop. He was being selfish, only thinking about himself and not Japan. Then when I hit my rage, I lost myself in chaos; I didn't know who I was as a person. I could only remember his amber eyes. Something about his eyes seemed to pierce my soul. I was searching frantically for Dimitri to order me to do something, to take some action, but it never came. Instead I lost myself in his amber eyes."

"Mr. Himura was able to capture your eyes when you were at your highest point?" asked Anya with shock in her tone.

"Somehow I felt I was connected to him. From that very same moment a vision appeared before me. Instead of looking into the amber eyes of Mr. Himura, I was looking into the amber eyes of the man who killed my mother," stated Sukura sadly. Her head bowed, her bangs covering her eyes expression. She knew the truth to her mother's death now. If she ever faced off with Yokishi Lee, he wouldn't be able to get her powers so easily, because her heart was already claimed by another.

"I see. Then you know the truth, about your mother's death and what I assumed was right," replied Anya. Her tone and eyes looked passive when she said her next lines. "I see that the amber eyed man by the name of Mr. Himura was the one who claimed your heart."

* * *

Yami walked with Dimitri and Susako in the forest. They didn't talk much when their minds were in full concentration mode. The three of them looked for a good spot to train, leaving the two girls to train for themselves. They could feel their aura in the forest.

"Do you think Sukura will remember the unknown way of the swordsman's style?" asked Susako breaking the concentration that filled the air. He looked at the others with concern and curiosity written in his light brown eyes.

"No not so easily. It will take her a lot of time to remember the style, after all her body is not prepared for the strenuous work out. Remember, the style takes not only physical strength, but mental strength that comes from the soul. Sukura hasn't used the style in years, so when she had to remember the style it will cost her body a lot of physical and mental damage," said Yami wisely. He knew what Sukura was in for. He knew the pain; she would feel very soon, after all his beloved Anya and he learned they style the hard way too.

"I still don't get it Yami. What makes this sword's style very different from other styles? What makes it different from the sword's style Battousai uses?" asked Dimitri. His face looked passive, but underneath his mask, rage filled him, knowing his beloved Sukura was going through a lot pain, and there was nothing he could do heal her pain.

"Oh believe me when I do say the unknown style is way different from any other style, especially its succession techniques. To learn the style you have to have a certain type of blood that is gifted with many powers. For example look at Anya; she's gifted in foreseeing past the person's appearance. She could see the depths of their soul and know things others don't know. I am gifted like you guys with the ability to learn fast, to be creative, to be agile, but unlike you two I am also gifted to know when dangers are around the corner, or far away. And as for Sukura, her blood itself carries many different gifts, but her main gifts are healing, and making someone immortal. With her powers alone Yokishi Lee cannot only take the whole of Japan, but probably conquer the whole world. Right now she may be weaker then us, but by the time she fully recovers and finish her training properly she will over take us over with her strength and spirit alone," said Yami as he looked into the peaceful blue sky. His eyes closed. At that same moment he tried to remember what his beloved told him about the unknown sword's style. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and Kamiya Kasshine Ryu, are completely different. For example the Hiten Mitsurugi style is one of offense attack which could kill multiple people. The Kamiya Kasshine style is a defensive style that protects the person using it, as well as other people. But you see with both styles have a weakness that could be easily spotted from the likes of us. You understand? The unknown style way of fighting is the combining of both offense and defense put together. When the combo attacks are done with the unknown style way of fighting, the opponents are all attacked, but if they try to hit us, they would never have a chance because we are defending at the same time, while we're attacking them. But the unknown style is about fast thinking and using our inner strength too. Because we have powers that people refer to the gods having the powers we have, we'll always have a better chance of winning our enemies, except the style doesn't go for anyone. Some people say that the style chooses the people, or person and the first person the style chose was Sukura."

"But that's impossible, don't you think?" asked Dimitri awed by Yami's revealing information about the unknown sword's style.

"Isn't it impossible for someone to have powers like us? Believe when I do say a sword's style, the greatest that will ever exist, exists through people like me. We are only waiting for the sword's style to choose its next person. More likely if Sukura continues her training with Anya, she might be chosen again to fully remember it's style, after all many people are counting on her," stated Yami calmly. His dark brown eyes never left his friends.

"Well whatever the matter I'll make sure no one hurts Sukura, because if something ever does, then they'll pay dearly for it." And with those words said Dimitri stalked away to go looking for Sukura to see where she was in the progress of her training.

Both Susako and Yami couldn't help but sigh.

"That man should really calm down. I think he's a bit over his head," said Susako with a little concern in his voice.

Yami couldn't help but agree with his friend.

* * *

_ It was a cold dreary night in Kyoto. Every single street told its horrible stories of the gruesome murders that use to take place every night in the Revolution. The only people who lived to tell the stories were those who killed. They were hardly any survivors who survived their time of deaths._

__

_ Sukura looked from one street after another remembering all the lives taken in the Revolution. She remembered their bloody images, their lifeless corpses that surrounded the place. Through her memories she remembered her dear friend Domone, the young teenage boy she refused to listen to. One moment she saw him smiling with her, the next moment, his black eyes held no life; they were dried off and pried from ever seeing daylight again. Sukura couldn't help but cry. A few tears trickle from her eyes to the floor of one of Kyoto's streets. All the dead bodies, the dreadful memories plagued her mind, refusing to leave her mind._

__

_ "Domone," she whispered his name. "I'm so sorry for failing you. Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"_

__

_ As she continued to look at the streets in Kyoto, every dreadful memory running through her mind, she saw a figure move through the streets. With a little hope of maybe that person being a survivor, she ran after the person, hoping that person could help her._

__

_ She saw the figure run through an alleyway all the way to a back corner. Sukura followed blindly, not caring what she was going to see, or at least that what she thought? Right before her eyes, she saw a young man, wearing a navy blue gi, a white hakama, carrying two katanas with him. Sukura's eyes widened when she recognized the person standing before her. The figure that had his bloody red hair tied in a ponytail, and amber eyes that could bore into anyone's soul, looked at two culprits standing in his way. With just a flicked of his wrist he killed them, like they were nothing. Sukura's eyes widened even more when she saw him look directly at her. His amber eyes clashed with her hazel eyes. She did nothing, but kept her spot._

__

_ "Kenshin," she whispered. Her body was too stunned to make a move. Her eyes clashed with his amber eyes. She waited, hesitating the fact she should move away from him, or at least try to run, but she still held her ground. "Is this the man I fell in love with? The man who took so much lives, when I tried to save them. How could my heart betray my mind? How could my body betray my mind?"_

__

_ As their eyes continue to look at each other, he heard what she said. He took strides towards her way, sheathing his katana, getting ready to kill the obstacle standing in his way, when all of a sudden he saw her eyes turn blue. His amber eyes widened at what he saw. He never met anyone who did what she did. But not only did her eye color changed but her aura did too. Before, he sensed her aura as a stressful one, now it was quiet and peaceful._

__

_ "Kaoru," he whispered, as if recognizing her for the first time. Her sky blue eyes were something he could never forget so easily for that was one reason why he fell for her, besides of her childish, innocent ways._

__

_ And before Sukura who was now Kaoru could say anything to her beloved Kenshin, he disappeared, and so did the streets of Kyoto. Now Kaoru found herself standing in a forest with many dead corpses. Red flashed everywhere in the mysterious forests. Kaoru could not stand to look at the bodies any longer. She wanted more than anything to run from the place. To find a place sanctuary enough for her to run and hide in. Before she could actually get to do what her mind wanted her to do, she saw two people standing a great distance away from her. She was amazed to know her eyes could see the dark figures, even though it was night time._

__

_ Kaoru decided it would be best if she moved closer to see what was happening. She hoped to see no more killing. She moved closer, quietly, and carefully not to startle the two figures standing before her. She noticed one of the figures before her was a young woman with beautiful long hair. The other looked like a tall man._

__

_ 'Oh thank god! At least there will be no more killing,' Kaoru thought, but she thought too soon. Before her mind could fully comprehend what was going on, she saw a sword slashed the woman's flesh apart, opening the new scent of fresh blood in the air. The young woman never cried out loud from the pain. Instead she stood her ground. She never moved when the sword struck her back, or sliced the skin from her stomach to her higher part of her chest right around her heart area._

__

_ "No!" Kaoru cried. Kaoru ran towards the woman who fell to the ground. Her limp body covered in fresh blood. The only word Kaoru ever heard from the woman was "why?". Then she fell away into the dark leaving Kaoru alone to face the man._

__

_ "Why, why did you kill her? What did she ever do to you for you to kill her like that?" Kaoru asked, her voice trembled, and her body trembled as she faced off with the stranger before her._

__

_ "Do you know what it's like to be loved, then to feel betrayed? Do you know what its like to suffer for so long and not have anyone to comfort you? Do you?" asked the stranger. The stranger who dressed all in black, who carried a dark aura, whose body reeked death itself, finally showed him her eyes. "Life can be so harsh. There's nothing anyone could do to stop destiny itself, unless you're willing to suffer the consequences of your actions. Your mother knew her destiny, and no matter what she couldn't overcome it. Soon you'll discover your true destiny too."_

__

_ Kaoru began to tremble with fear, her mind screamed at her to run. On the floor laid her dead mother. Before her stood the murderer, who took her mother's life. How it is her mother found a heart to love a cold murderer like him? How? As Kaoru looked into the amber eyed man before her, she felt a sword slashed through her skin, and with the loudest shriek she fell into a heap onto the bloody ground._

Sukura woke up from her bloody nightmare. In her dream she faced off with the man who killed her mother. She feared for her life, and the life of others who depended on her. He was a cruel man who showed no emotions. How could her mother fall in love with man like him? Then again how did she fall in love with a man like Kenshin?


End file.
